Pan's Time Troubles
by Shadowr2d2kirby
Summary: After Goku leaves, Pan's life is left dull. She finds her excitement-in the past! But when her time machine runs out of fuel, how will she get home after her adventures?
1. Trapped

Pan's Time Trouble

Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I had ideas for 5 different fanfics, but here's a DIFFERENT one that I feel like doing. Pan was an awesome character and I wish she had more episodes and movies to be in, but I can't even find many FANFICS on her! I know it's not the same to write one, but I may as well help the other Pan-lovers out there =D

Just to let people know, I did some research on Pan's age. I learned, from an OFFICIAL source, that during GT she was eleven. That means in this story, Pan is twelve.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hershey's Chocolate

Chapter 1

Pan sighed. Her grandpa had left with Shenron only two weeks ago, and she was still depressed.

"As soon as grandpa leaves, adventure ceases" she said sadly. The fact that her grandpa was gone made life dull.

"Don't be sad Pan" Her father said "Adventure never leaves us for long, you should know that"

"I guess, but life's boring now..."

"You could use this time to get stronger so you can help more next time we're in trouble"

"Does that mean I can go to Capsule Corp. and train with Trunks?"

"Well, I guess it's okay, but-"

"Thanks Papa! Bye!" she interrupted, running out the door.

"She's just like me when I was a kid...running off" Gohan sighed.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

Pan flew to Capsule Corp in a hurry. She had figured out a way to go on an adventure all by herself!

_I'll have to be sneaky to do this..._she told herself.

Landing outside Capsule Corp, she snuck in quickly.

Luckily for her, the lobby was desolate; no one had been there for hours.

She quickly turned a corner before dashing down the hall at a speed only one of the Z-fighters could see, just in case Bulma or one of her robots noticed.

Quickly finding the right door, she quietly opened it. In the room were several strange machines, all looking old or broken. Bulma used this room to store all her old or broken machines.

Walking to the corner of the room, she noticed a strange, egg-shaped machine.

_The time machine! _she thought excitedly. She knew Bulma had programmed it to make the user not age while in a different time, which would be very convenient for her as she didn't want to go home to her parents for them to find out she was 35 years old.

_If I can't have adventures here, I can experience adventures from the past!_ she thought excitedly while climbing into the yellow-black machine. The hatch closed and she started setting a destination.

"Let's see, I'll want to go back about...oh my goodness! Forty-three years!" she exclaimed after doing the math. "Oh, well. Let's see, forty-three years ago...Mt. Paouz...that should about do it!" She said happily before hitting the 'Start' button.

The time machine started coming to life, shaking around and causing the room to tremble.

"Whoaoaoah!" Pan cried, falling over.

The machine came started glowing before disappearing from the room.

"What's going on in here!?" Bulma yelled, walking into the room. She froze on noticing the empty spot in the corner.

"This isn't good" she muttered "Who could have used it?"

XSHADOWKIRBYX

"Ahhhh!" Pan yelled, almost hurling from the spinning.

Unbeknownst to Pan, the time machine's fuel tank was running on empty. It stopped about a month later than set, because the power ran out.

"Am I there?" Pan asked dizzily, falling out of the egg-shaped machine. "Oof!" she gasped, landing on her stomach.

"That was one heck of a ride..." she mumbled, standing up.

"So am I in the right time?" she questioned no one. "Well I'm certainly in the right place. Guess there's only one way to find out!" she said, scanning the power levels on the planet. She soon realized that all the people's energy on the planet was pitiful, even Master Roshi's which was about the same as in her time.

"Is grandpa even born yet?" she said to herself, before scanning for his specific Ki source.

"There you are, grandpa!" she exclaimed, recognizing his unmistakable energy level. She was surprised at how weak it was, but she was even more surprised to find out where it was.

"He's not at Mt. Paouz" She said. "He's on an island near Master Roshi's!"

"I must have not gone back far enough and he's already training with him" she thought to herself.

"I guess I'll have to go on the throw-up express again" she shuddered.

Climbing back into the machine, she tried to activate it again, but nothing happened.

"Huh?" she questioned, pressing the button over and over again. "Work, you useless piece of trash!"  
The time machine, however, didn't listen to her threats and stood still. Pan sighed. "Great, it must be broken. Or maybe it's just out of fuel!" she said, excited that should could get back home. "But wait..." She pondered "I don't know what fuels this thing!" She cursed her luck. "Now I'll probably have to wait until Mirai Trunks gets here in like two decades!" She exclaimed, and fell onto her back, content to just lay there for a while.

After about fifteen minutes she finally got up on her feet.

Pan jumped out of the time machine and then walked over to a button and capsulated it, before flying off to her grandpa's KI.

_I'll have to make sure i don't call him grandpa, _she thought to herself _easier said than done, though..._

XSHADOWKIRBYX

Pan landed on the shore of a large island.

"Now, how should I approach this?" she wondered. "Well, I'm pretty sure Master Roshi can sense KI, so maybe if I push my energy signal down to just below his, he'll be interested and I can join them..."

Happy with her conclusion, she walked off to Master Roshi's KI signal. "I'll have to make it look accidental, though..."

XSHADOWKIRBYX

"ACHOO!" Master Roshi sneezed. He was sitting on a hill, watching his two new students do construction work. It had only been about a week, yet their power had increased substantially.

"They defiantly have potential" he mused "Perhaps one day they'll be stronger than me!"

XSHADOWKIRBYX

Pan had just come out of the bushes to see Master Roshi with his back to her.

_This is better than I hoped! Grandpa and Krillen are busy quite a ways away, and Master Roshi doesn't notice me! _she thought happily. She stepped out of the forest and pretended she was training. She kept her power down and didn't move very fast so she wouldn't seem too strong.

_Eh? Who's that girl?_ Master Roshi thought as he noticed a girl behind him who looked to be in her pre-teens. _She seems very strong, especially for her age. In fact, from what i can tell of her form, she seems like an expert! _He was surprised with her abilities, especially at her age, to say the least. Not to mention how fast her punches and kicks were. _If she were older she'd be perfect for me, _he sighed. _Too bad..._

Pan saw that Master Roshi was watching her and put on her 'tough' pose with her hands on her hips. "What are you looking at?" she said angrily.

"Oh, oh sorry, it's nothing" Master Roshi stammered "I was just noticing what fighting potential you have. You're very good, especially for your age."

"You think just because I'm young I shouldn't be this good!? Why you disrespectful little..." Pan said angrily, trying not to laugh. _Maybe I should be an actress!_ she thought, happy with her results.

"It's nothing, I'm sorry!" he said, worried of what she might do.

"Well...I'll forgive you this time." she said calmly.

"By the way, what's your name little missy?"

"Pan"

"That's a nice name."

"Glad you think so"

"As I as saying , you have potential! Why don't you train under me, I could help you get even stronger!"

"What's your training routine?" Pan asked, even though she knew from her Grandpa's stories. "It better be tough enough for me!"

"Oh, don't worry- it's the most challenging type of training there is!"

"Well what do you do?"

"Well I have two students doing their noon-training sessions right now. They're the two kids down there" he said, pointing his staff down to the construction.

"Oh, it looks like they're done" he said. "I've got to go with them to the next session. Why don't you come and check it out?"

"Well, okay." Pan replied, following him down the hill.

_Yes! _Pan thought _this is going better than I planned!_

"Goku! Krillen! Let's get going, it's time for your mid-afternoon training!" Master Roshi called out to the two boys.

"Okay master!" they said in unison.

"Hey, who's the pretty girl?" Krillen asked Master Roshi.

Pan blushed a little at his statement, realized she was actually about their age in this time.

"This is Pan. I saw her training at the edge of the woods-she has real potential! I offered lessons to her but she wanted to see what it's like first. She'll be watching you two do your next sessions." Master Roshi replied.

"Well, okay" Krillen said. "I wouldn't get your hopes up if i were you. Master Roshi's training is tough. It's probably too hard for a girl like you."

Pan started feeling rage boil in her.

"What do you mean it's too hard for a girl like me!? Why I outta!" Pan yelled before calming down.

"OKAY! Take it easy, I was just joking!"

"Just joking my butt..." Pan muttered.

Master Roshi was in shock. He had felt her KI spike up for a moment when she was angry, but quickly it diminished.

_I don't believe it! She knows how to hide her KI! _he thought in astonishment. _And even more than that, with her energy masked, it feels like she's only using one-percent of her full energy! Who is she, and where did she come from? She's far beyond my training!_

"Uh master, where's Goku?" Krillen asked. Master Roshi was still too flabbergasted to answer. Krillen's question was answered when he heard Pan shriek. He turned around to see Goku patting in between Pan's legs.

"Oh, master was telling the truth! You ARE a girl! I just wasn't sure."

Pan was blushing a deep crimson. Anger replaced embarrassment quickly as she slapped Goku hard enough to send him flying into a boulder.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Pan seethed at him.

Krillen smacked his forehead. Goku was doing his thing again. Then he quickly realized what had happened and ran to check if Goku was okay.

At the same time Pan realized how much power she had shown to them. _Oops. _she thought. She had no concern for Goku, however, as she was still angry at him for doing that.

Goku came out of the boulder without so much as a scratch besides the slap mark on his face.

"OW! What was that for!?" he questioned, holding his cheek.

"What do you think it was for!?" Pan demanded.

"You're doing the same thing Bulma does when I touch people." Goku said. "I still don't get what's so wrong with it though"

"Master Roshi, let's go" Krillen told his master. When he didn't move her repeated what he said. Master Roshi was too stunned to hear Krillen as he had felt the girl's true power again.

After about a minute he recovered and said "Oh, yes, of course. The training. Urm, let's go."

"Hey Goku, remind me never to get on her bad side, okay?" Krillen whispered to his friend.

"I know what you mean" Goku replied, rubbing his cheek "she hits hard"

"I heard that" Pan said, giving an angry glance over her shoulder at them.

"Yikes! Does she have superhuman hearing or something?" Krillen asked himself. Little did he know he was right, even with Pan's small amount of saiyan genes she still had slightly better hearing than a normal human.

"Enough with the chit-chat, it's time for you to go swimming!" Master Roshi said, hoping to have some time to think about what was going on. _I knew I shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning..._ he thought to himself.

And so, Pan's adventures in the past began.

A/N: A good start, I managed over 2k for this chapter...still, I hope I can have more in the future. The next chapter will be written after chapter 6 of Gohan The Celebrity, sorry. But if I get enough reviews, I might make this one first!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Kame-Style Training

A/N: Sorry this took so long. For one thing, I have another, more popular fanfic to write, and second of all, I've been bored of this. Sorry!

But it's here now, so don't worry!

Disclaimer: I did not invent cheese

Chapter 2

Pan sighed, bored. It was enjoyable at first to watch her grandpa get chased by sharks and stung by wasps, but after a while the entertainment went stale.

Meanwhile, Master Roshi hadn't woken from his stupor.

_How can anyone have that much power?_ Roshi thought as a light mid-afternoon breeze hit his moustache. _I don't know where she came from, but I hope that she stays nice..._

Fearing the worst, Master Roshi decided to address Pan about her training arrangement.

"Uh, little missy-"

"Who are you calling little?" Pan interrupted angrily.

"AH! I'm sorry!" Roshi quickly apologized before she hurt him.

"Okay, what do you want?"

""Um, well..." Master Roshi stuttered, "I thought I'd agree that you're right about my training being too easy for your level...but you can.." Roshi gulped "Stay with us at Kame house, if you want..."

_I can't believe how easy this is! _ Pan thought happily.

"...Okay" Pan replied, pretending to consider it.

Roshi cringed. He had been hoping that she would say no. He didn't want to deal with her short temper. Launch's sneezing was bad enough.

Pan noticed his discomfort and wondered what it was about. Ignoring it, not bothering to try to figure out how the old pervert's mind worked, she turned back to see that Goku and Killen were beginning to actually dodge the wasps every now and then, but still getting stung much more than they wanted to. Eventually, Goku was in so much pain he bit down on the rope and tore it.

"Darn it!" Master Roshi said, frustrated "I've had to spend fifty dollars on ropes already! And it's only been a week!"

Pan couldn't help but chuckle at his comment.

"Hey, it isn't funny!" Master Roshi whined "My pension isn't THAT big!"

That only made Pan giggle louder.

"Well, once they learn to dodge the bees, it'll be fine"

"ONCE THEY CAN DODGE?" Master Roshi yelled, irritated "At this rate, it'll take them months!"

"So? Why don't you just DEAL WITH IT!?"

Master Roshi stumbled backwards.

"Okay! Okay! Just don't hurt me!"

XSHADOWKIRBYX

Goku and Krillen had just finished their laps and were getting out of the water onto the grass green shore.

Krillen grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off while Goku shook himself like a dog.

"UGH! Gra- Goku, stop that! You're getting me all wet!"

"Don't bother, Pan. He'll never change from being a caveman" Krillen told her.

"Watch and learn" Pan said, striding over to Goku confidently.

"GOKU!"

"Oh, hi Pan" Goku greeted happily.

"Stop shaking yourself like a dog, and use a towel like a normal person to dry off!" Pan scolded, before picking up a towel and throwing it in his face.

"Why?" Goku asked naively.

"Because" Pan answered "When you shake around like that, you splash water on all of us!"

"Oh. That makes sense, I guess" Goku replied, still a little confused. "Umm, how do I use this?" Gou asked, holding up the towel.

Pan, Krillen, and Master Roshi all fell over.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

Kame House...

"NO!"

"Come on..."

"NO! I'm not staying in the same room as you, you pedophile!"

"I am not a pedophile!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"What's a pee-poo-fell?" Goku asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older" Pan replied, exasperated.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

The Next Day...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"UP AND AT "EM!" Roshi's yell could be hear throughout the whole island, waking up everyone and everything.

"I'M UP! I'M UP!" Krillen yelled.

"Good"

"You don't have to yell that loud!" Pan said angrily, coming down the stairs.

"Well all my students have to wake up this early if they want to finish their early-morning training sessions." Roshi replied calmly.

"Well you don't have to wake up half the earth!"

"Speaking of which, where is Goku?"

XSHADOWKIRBYX

They found Goku in his room, sprawled out asleep as if nothing happened. They all fell over.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

"Okay." Master Roshi said. "You know the drill. put on those turtle shells!" Goku and Krillen quickly complied, getting their purple turtle shells and strapping them on.

After picking up the milk, the group started running their route. "Pan followed them at a slow pace, not getting tired in the slightest. Although she wasn't wearing a turtle shell or carrying milk, she probably wouldn't have trouble. After finishing their early-morning exercises, they moved onto their late-afternoon exercises: farming!

XSHADOWKIRBYX

"There goes ANOTHER rope!" Roshi said in frustration.

Pan just laughed at his predicament.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

Six months passed in a blur to Pan, but forever to Goku and Krillen. It was time to go to The World Martial Arts Tournament. Pan was still trying to decide if she should enter or not, considering how the timeline would be damaged possibly beyond repair. She didn't know that she wouldn't have a choice.

The four of them were standing outside the relocated Kame House.

"Well boys, are you ready to go?" Master Roshi asked.

"Of course we are, Master!" Krillen said.

"Come on! I wanna go!" Goku whined excitedly.

"Okay, okay, keep your pants on" Master Roshi calmed.

"Bye everyone!" Launch waved to them.

"Uh, yes, bye Launch! Please, um, try not to sneeze."

"I will."

XSHADOWKIRBYX

Pan sighed. _I wish I could just fly. But then Goku and Krillen would want to too, and Roshi will recognize sky dancing anywhere._

She was on the long plane ride with Master Roshi, Goku, and Krillen. Though it was entertaining at first to see Goku react to looking outside the window of the plane, it got boring after a while.

_Oh, well. Soon I might actually have some fun!_

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I just didn't want to keep you waiting any longer since it was coming along so slow. I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for chapter 3!


	3. A Message To My Readers

A Message To My Readers

I'm sorry for the delays on my stories, but I've been...doing things. So bear with me folks!

The next chapter for all of my stories will be postponed due to... private business. Sorry for the inconvenience!

Anyways, so the stories WILL be continued, just postponed for a while. Just letting you guys know why it's taking so long, and to keep checking for it. I'M SO SORRY!

-Shadowr2d2kirby


End file.
